


with your slow hands

by minimemeyoongi



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cold, Cold Hands, Cold Weather, Cute, Cutesy, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Fluffy beginning, Hands, Hehehe, Holding Hands, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, I'm bad at everything in general, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Please read, Random & Short, Romantic Fluff, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but please read this anyway, hehe, hopefully, i promise it's, if there's a, then there's also a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimemeyoongi/pseuds/minimemeyoongi
Summary: His hands are cold. Good thing he's got someone to hold them and keep them warm.





	with your slow hands

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while.
> 
> title taken from the song Slow Hands by Niall Horan

The moment he approached Minghao, he held out his hands. "Look. They're so cold." Junhui looked down at them and grinned.

"Frosty the Snowman." Junhui stuck his tongue out and continued to walk.

Minghao walked beside him, matching his pace with Junhui's slow, easy ones. "Right?" He yelled, exasperated. "But, like, legit. Just my hands. I don't even need a jacket. I need gloves."

"Or you just need warmth." And with this Junhui grabbed Minghao's hands, which had fallen to his sides because they were walking, quickly, and covered Minghao's ice - cold hands with his warm ones. They stopped walking. "Your hands are really small." Junhui murmured, looking down at his own hands completely covering Minghao's.

Minghao, on the other hand, was too distracted by the sudden rush of heat enveloping his hands. His mouth broke into a lazy grin and he was thanking all things good for being given this boy with the warm hands. "Thankyou so much. I appreciate you." He said, eyes closed, revelling in the warmness.

"More like my hands," he joked. "Anyway, we have to get going. The bell will be ringing any minute –" Junhui was interrupted by the telltale sound of the bell. People started filing out of their hanging places and started going to their respective classrooms. "Let's go." He started walking, then stopped again by still - cold hands.

"Don't let me go." Minghao said seriously, all traces of humour gone.

And Junhui knew, in that moment, that he did not want to let Minghao out of his sight for even a second. But he knew he had to be rational. It wouldn't happen. It wasn't possible. He'd end up losing Minghao one day.

"Sure," he murmured distractedly. "But we'll be filed a case of PDA and will no longer be honours for this quarter. Also, I do have to let you go one way or another, we have different sections, we come from different grade levels, even. Come on. Do you still have a brain in there?" He leaned down to Minghao's ear. "Hello? Brain? You there?" He knocked on his head.

Minghao pouted, his eyebrows furrowed. "Meanie!" He shoved Junhui, and started running to the stairs. He could hear Junhui laughing as he ran after him.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Junhui said, running up the stairs, still laughing. His backpack was bouncing everywhere and he was thankful he decided not to bring his shoulder bag. He nearly ran into Minghao as he reached the curve going to the other flight of stairs.

Minghao was doubled over, panting. "I hate you so, so much." He said each word in between breaths.

"Aw, come on. You don't mean that." Junhui straightened Minghao up and hugged him from behind. "I was just kidding. Ofcourse I won't let you go. Now let's do this slowly and surely, we don't want to get caught still outside the classrooms."

"Goodbye, Honour Roll." Minghao giggled. It was an inside joke of theirs.

"Goodbye indeed." Junhui muttered dryly as he saw the prefect of discipline making his way up the stairs. "Crap. Dude, we've got to go."

Minghao understood Junhui's reason to panic, took his hand, and ran up the stairs.

It was still warm, and Minghao thanked all things good that they weren't caught, that their advisors were still not in their classrooms, and that when he let go of Junhui's hand, the warmth stayed with him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you're confused, here's the thing :  
>  **COLD HANDS** \- Xu Minghao  
>  **WARM HANDS** \- Wen Junhui
> 
> sorry if this was blurry!! this was originally a nameless thing, as in, the characters had no names. also, i wrote this back when i still wrote straight pairings, so if minghao acted out of character and definitely like a highschool girl, it's because his character was originally a girl. i loved writing nameless stuff, because it saved me the problem of thinking of names for my characters. i wrote nameless for straight pairings a lot because it was so easy to differentiate who was talking and what was happening by just changing the sex pronouns. wala lang, share ko lang. anyway!! i changed nothing in this except for the fact that i added junhao's names in and changed the female pronouns into male pronouns as well. again, sorry so much if you were confused with who was currently talking and what was currently happening in this messy drabble!
> 
> thankyou for reading! please comment your thoughts and opinions and anything else you want to comment! loves!
> 
> please check out my other[ works! ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimemeyoongi/works)
> 
> // here's my (very inactive) twitter account! [@minimemeyoongi](https://twitter.com/minimemeyoongi)


End file.
